


//顺灿// 衬衫之下

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	//顺灿// 衬衫之下

李灿在衬衫外套了件无袖针织背心，衬衫纽扣被他规规矩矩地往上扣到颈间，再戴副眼镜便完全是乖巧优等生的模样。夫胜宽斜眼把他的装扮从头到脚扫了一遍，嫌弃得连话都懒得说。

他觉得难以呼吸，到达宿舍后才走进厕所把领口松开。颈边的吻痕清楚地映在镜子上，位置接近颈动脉，似乎每一次脉搏跳动的时候都在朝李灿彰示它的存在。他摸上那个痕迹，却是什么感觉也没有。

权顺荣从半掩的门外露出半截身子，好笑地揶揄道：“再照下去镜子就爆了。”

“这个！”李灿不忿地指向颈上的紫斑，“刚才被胜宽哥嘲笑了，他说我遮遮掩掩的反而更可疑。”

罪魁祸首走到背后环抱他，跟他一起观察镜中的倒影，很久过后才评论一句：“其实也没有很明显……”

权顺荣大概是误会了，把他转过去的瞬间，安慰的吻便落到额头上，“你要是不喜欢，下次我小心点，尽量不留吻痕。”

“不是不喜欢……”李灿害羞地拽他的袖子，即便交往已经快半年，说情话时依然扭扭捏捏，“喜欢的。”

权顺荣忍不住笑意，眯起眼睛像小动物一样凑前蹭他的鼻子。

“哥，我等下没课。”他稍微往前便能吻到权顺荣的嘴角，拉着衣袖的手一使力就能把权顺荣拉得更近，“要做吗？”

权顺荣眨眨眼，花了几秒才反应过来，噗嗤笑出声，“李灿小朋友，现在外面还是大白天。”

“有什么关系，一直做到晚上都行。”

“好，你说的。”权顺荣毫不犹豫地靠过来。他的两面性在这种时候特别明显，亲吻的时候捧着李灿的脸，先从额头开始，轻柔地吻过眼睛，一直缠绵到耳后；另一只手则环着李灿的腰，让他的后背不至于顶着冰冷的洗手台边缘。明明是李灿先踏出第一步，可是迷迷糊糊间就交出领导权，连自己也不知道什么时候开始就被抱着坐上洗手台。虽然衬衫纽扣早就被解开，裤子也被褪到膝盖处，可是权顺荣还在啃他的肩膀，手掌不轻不重地在大腿抚摸按摩，一直到李灿等不及，主动引导他的手向上，他才得逞地笑，终于肯握上早就勃起的性器。

李灿不想承认，可是权顺荣的确比他更有经验。权顺荣将他的双腿分开扛在肩上，一路从大腿吻到根部，舔舐铃口时还故意弄出声响，他被挑逗得身体发软，脚趾忍不住卷曲，用手臂撑住台面才不至于整个人往后仰。做爱时想起恋人的前男友实在很扫兴，但是李灿还是忍不住好奇权顺荣以前交过多少位男朋友，他对曾经的恋人也会这么温柔吗。

看着自己被摆成羞耻的姿势，而权顺荣依然穿戴整齐，他的好强心理发作，因为不想显得太轻易就被主宰，便一直咬着下唇压抑喘息声，权顺荣却故意在他放松警惕时用力吮吸，听见他溢出的呻吟才满足地扬起嘴角。

“舒服吗？”权顺荣随意抹掉嘴边残留的液体后仰头看他，说起荤话一点也不害臊，“灿尼喜欢我含进嘴里，还是喜欢我用舌头舔，哪一种比较舒服？”

让李灿难为情似乎是权顺荣的恶趣味之一，他非得把人逗得脸涨红、血管几乎快爆炸，还得寸进尺地扮无辜问李灿怎么都不回答他的问题。李灿觉得要不是权顺荣还扶着自己的腰，恐怕他早就融化成地面上的一滩水。他软软地俯身靠在权顺荣耳边，说话前嘴唇还是抖得不行，“喜欢你在我里面。”

下一秒被压在墙上时，刚才强装的气势简直是一戳就破的气球，连声音都无法维持平稳：“要在这里吗？”

“灿尼不是刚回来吗？当然要先洗干净。”权顺荣在身后慢慢帮他把衬衫脱下来，打开花洒后不久浴室里便雾气氤氲。自然是里里外外都被洗干净，权顺荣的手指挤进后穴按压那块突起的软肉时，还坏心眼地要李灿描述是怎样的喜欢，只是李灿嘴里除了细碎的嘤咛声以外再也说不出一句完整的话。

在花洒下做了一次又被拉进房里，李灿的后背终于如愿以偿靠在比瓷砖墙柔软的床垫上，可是权顺荣的手臂撑在他脸颊两边，让他莫名感觉自己像被禁锢在对方眼神里的猎物。

他喜欢跟权顺荣接吻，也喜欢让对方啃咬自己的颈项和肩膀，即便事后会留下一堆黑紫色的印记，可是心里的空洞却会被这种被需要或者被疼爱的情绪填满。权顺荣对他的大腿似乎有什么执念，除了胸口以外他最爱在这个部位流连，导致李灿每次都以全身酸痛和腿软迎接隔天早晨的阳光。

他也想为权顺荣做点什么，可是在权顺荣挺进去之前，他已经浑身瘫软得只能任人摆布。少了浴室的水声，阴囊撞击臀部的声响变得特别清晰，权顺荣每次抽插都往那块敏感点摩挲，一不小心便没控制好力道，把李灿的手腕握得勒出红印，一看李灿眼圈泛红才慌张地停下，哄着问是不是弄痛他。李灿的全身都在发热，哼声抗议无果后又喊他继续，沙哑的声音听起来更像哀求，最后甚至着急得说出让他无比羞耻的一句话：“很、很舒服。”

临近高潮时李灿突然侧过头，露出脖子到肩膀的一大片肌肤，喘息着引诱他：“咬下去也可以，我不怕痛。”

权顺荣情动之下也没多想，等到释放之后看到那圈发红的牙印才觉得心疼。

“作为补偿，我也让你咬一口。”权顺荣一开始还在嘻嘻笑，等李灿真的动嘴时，他却倒吸一口凉气，“嘶——到底是小兔子还是小老虎。”

李灿抚摸对方颈侧显眼的牙印和边缘的黑紫吻痕，低声宣告主权：“做了记号就是我的。”半响就被权顺荣揽入怀里，“权顺荣是你的，而这只不知道是兔子还是老虎的小家伙，是我的。”

“我爱你。”权顺荣最后这句话说得真挚，导致话音落下后两人一时间没有人再开口。李灿庆幸自己靠在他胸前，低头就能藏起自己通红的脸，“你怎么说这种话都不会害羞。”

权顺荣抬起他的下巴，执意与他对视，“你刚才让我继续做下去的时候倒是很积极，怎么现在又突然害羞啦？”

“你再说一次。”

“我爱你，要让我再说多少遍都行。如果你的不安是因为这个，我可以一直重复，我会用语言和行动表达，我会等你……”他的食指轻轻地点在李灿的左胸口，“等到你可以放心地依赖我、回应我为止。”

爱对他这个年纪的人而言仍是很沉重的词。李灿不敢说自己懂得爱，但是他跟权顺荣一起牵手、拥抱、接吻、做爱，心里那份沉甸甸的感受也占据不轻的分量。李灿只知道，现在自己真的很想吻他。

“我也会努力表达让你知道的。”他握起抵在胸口的那只手，郑重地点头。权顺荣似乎瞬间跟他心灵相通，两人的嘴唇相触时他甚至能感觉对方正在笑。


End file.
